milethfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder Law
All citizens and visitors of Mileth, regardless of gender, path, citizenship, or legal status, have the right to life, a right guaranteed by the Charter. Murder is defined as the unlawful deprivation of another Aisling's life. For the purposes of this law, death is defined as the physical death of an Aisling, which causes their body to become a spirit. MURDER ****** Murder is defined as deprivation of another aisling's life. In Murder cases, death must occur for it to be Murder. Attempted Murder **************** Attempted Murder is the result of failing to cause an aisling's death defined in Murder. Reckless Endangerment ********************* The act of using a skill or spell on any creature that would give it increased power over an Aisling and/or using a skill or spell on any Aisling that would weaken them when in contest with a creature and failing to correct this error and/or saving the Aisling's life. This includes Grouphunting. In the event that a skill or spell was used that cannot be corrected, the Aisling who used the skill or spell shall ensure any applicable Aisling's safety until the effects of the skill or spell wear off. EXEMPTIONS ********** There are a few instances in which under no circumstance, can a murder charge of any sort, be brought against an Aisling. These are very few, and very specific. a) Willful Harm: "To a willing person, no injury is done." Someone who willingly places their life in danger cannot claim they were murdered, under any circumstance. Entering the Arena is a prime example of this. Any form of Murder threat is excluded from this. b) Death by Inaction: An aisling who dies by a creature, or creatures, because someone did not protect them or use an item to cast beothaich deur, cannot charge those who failed to act with murder. c) Sgath Summonsing: Death which is caused by a legally-sanctioned Sgath summoning is not considered murder, as it is a death which is legally-allowed by Mileth Law. However, illegal/unauthorized Sgath summoning will be dealth with according to the 'Official Misconduct Act'. d) Masking Aislings: Killing a masked aisling is not murder. Attacking a masked aisling that results in the attacker's death is not the masked aisling's fault. EVIDENTIARY REQUIREMENTS ************************ Murder cases are unique; an Aisling oftentimes has difficulty remembering every detail of the case, as they are attempting to escape death. ((Not everyone has the time to jam F12 while trying to save themselves.)) However, in order for a case to be brought to justice, the following, basic evidence must be shown in memories, either provided by the victim, or witnesses. i) The harmful act or 'catalyst' which caused the death of the victim. ii) Proof of the source of the act. (i and ii can be shown in the same piece of evidence) iii) Proof a death actually occurred; except in attempted murder In the event that not all evidence is present, the case must go directly to a judge and they must look into the report over the duration of one moon. During this time, the judge should speak with any witness(es) and, most importantly, the accused. If some of the evidentiary requirements have been met (at least two) and the accused admits to the murder, they may be charged with the crime they admit to. If they admit to the crime, they cannot have a trial (unless evidence shows they were intimidated into admitting it). FILING OF CHARGES ***************** After the appropriate evidence has been gathered and collected, the investigating official(s) must forward the case to a Judge. (Unless one of the officials handling the case is a judge, then the judge may proceed as if they have received the evidence directly). The judge will then begin an investigation, evaluating all evidence and witness statements, and decide which charge applies to the situation, on a case-by-case basis. Any official may investigate and banish an aisling for reckless endangerment; as defined in this law. Any official may investigate an aisling for Murder. However, only a Judge may decide what punishment(s) will be administered. PUNISHMENTS ************** The punishments for Murder, Attempted Murder, and Reckless Endangerment are defined in the Mileth Criminal Code.